This invention relates to holders and display racks for articles. This invention relates more particularly to holders and display racks for containers for food items. This invention relates especially to spice racks. This invention also relates to caddies for kitchen utensils.
Providing storage space in kitchens is a problem for many people. A large number of utensils and gadgets are acquired and frequently used. Accordingly, storage of such utensils and gadgets in a small space is desirable.
In addition to gadgets and utensils, various food items are used on a frequent basis. In particular spices are used frequently. Spices, and other non-perishable food items, are stored in containers, especially in cylindrical jars, which may be placed in racks especially designed for this purpose. Storage of such food items in a compact arrangement is desirable.
It is desirable to be able to locate kitchen items, including utensils, gadgets and food items, quickly. Accordingly, a kitchen storage arrangement that allows numerous kitchen items to be seen at a glance is desirable.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article for storage of various kitchen items.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an article for storage of various kitchen items, wherein such items are easily accessible.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article for storage of containers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article for storage of containers together with kitchen utensils, gadgets, and the like, in a compact manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article for storage of containers together with utensils and gadgets in a manner whereby they may be seen easily and occupy a minimum volume.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows.